This invention relates to nasal lavage.
People in many parts of the world perform nasal cleansing using a neti pot on a routine basis, like brushing their teeth or showering. Nasal cleansing is even incorporated into some forms of yoga practice, such as in Jala neti. Jala neti is a Sanskrit term that refers to cleansing and means “water cleansing”. Often, the solution for rinsing the nasal passages using a neti pot is a saline solution. Some people use nasal rinsing to reduce allergies, improve breathing, eliminate post-nasal drip or sinus infections, moisten dry nasal passages, avoid catching a cold or to generally improve one's health. Some people also claim that Jala neti improves one's vision by cleaning the tear ducts, improves the sense of smell and improves one's sense of taste.
Some problems with Jala neti can be that the solution flow from the neti pot can be difficult to control and using the neti pot can be somewhat messy.